Out of the Darkness: Rise to Find the Sun
by Dragon Master2
Summary: CANT THINK OF DECENT SUMMARY, PLEASE R/R!) They say I died, I remember no such thing.I have been a captive of modor for 500 years. When I come back to all i knew, there was nothing, everything's changed everyone is against me But is the one that loved me?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This story is going to take a little while to get interesting. Sorry, but I have to get the bonds of everyone together so you can tell what's going on. Please R&R Thanks! Its going to be a bit boring for the 1st couple of chapters, please bear with me! Also please check out my Harry Potter Fan Fic, "A New Life."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Aleiana ran through the woods of her home with her dog, Silver. Silver was a white and gray husky, and was almost bigger than she was. She was 11 and her goldish-red hair flew behind her as she ran, her big eyes taking in the sunlight. She raced the dog along the field and through the woods. Her mother, Lessian would probably scold her, she didn't care though. This is where she felt at home, among the woods. There were four things that set her apart from the rest of her family, from her two elder sisters and her parents. First, she loved the woods, she never felt happy unless she was running around or studying the things she found. She could sense the earth, hear what it said. Her mother thought she was being prudent and telling stories, Her elder sister, Cerine (14), sat and sew clothes, saying it was the pettiness of a child, while the middle sister Nenya (13) said it was good natured curiosity, while her father just smiled. Two, her ears; Her family had rounded ears while she had tips on hers. Her mother said it was because she was strange while her father said it was special. And three, she was learning to speak a different language. Not that of Latin that her sisters could speak, a different kind of language completely, it was a beautiful language, and her father could speak it, and when she spoke it to the horses or Silver, they understood what he said. She was also learning to write in it, which also was very beautiful. She had promised her father one thing thought as she learned this language, she must never tell her mother or sisters that she knew of it. And fourth, her eyes; they were not green, blue, or brown. But strangely enough, purple. The color of the small crystal her father had given her, he called it amethyst.  
  
Aleiana fell on the ground laughing, silver dropped too and started rolling on her back in the grass. Aleiana laughed. She stopped suddenly. Her body feeling strange, she felt as though something had changed had been removed, never to come back. She knew this feeling, it had come before, and she always felt a sense of sadness when she got it. Something washed over suddenly, a feeling of sudden pain. She lay in shock for a few seconds, the got up and ran as fast as she could to the house.  
  
----  
  
Aleiana ran through the doors of their large house to meet her mother. The woman's black hair was tied in a long and tight braid. While her harsh brown eyes stared down upon the girl. Aleiana smiled. She had mud on her face and her ears were showing, her mother hated that. She quickly stopped smiling and draped her hair over ears, hiding them from view. Her mother just stared at her, "you went outside didn't you? I told you we were having guests tonight, and you better behave." The words stung like a slap and Aleiana would have run had she not been saved by Nenya, who walked into the room, followed by Cerine.  
  
"Now mother," she said gently, her voice flowing like light wind during the hot summer, her long, wavy red hair hanging to her waist. "She is but a child, let her have her fun while she can." With that Nenya fondly put her arms around Aleiana. Aleiana thought she was beautiful, with her long hair and pretty face, and her blue eyes matching her dress. "I will have her clean before our guests arrive." Cerine looked at her with the same distaste as her mother, "I think we should just throw her out with the pigs, she likes the mud so much." Aleiana glared at her sister, with her black hair and green eyes and dress, she looked far from Nenya, she looked menacing and cruel. Nenya tried quickly to change the subject, as to not upset Aleiana.  
  
"So where are our guests coming from mother?" Lessian rolled her eyes. "Some place called Rivendale, Lothlorien, and they have someone else's son joining them from Mirkwood because the father could not come. Then some old bat wizard. Count on your father to invite a wizard to dinner, he can be such an idiot at times." Cerine looked confused, "Where are those places? I have never heard of them." Lessian shrugged. "I have no Idea, probably some made up gibberish. Your father invited them, said they were "old friends" whatever that means. But we all must be on our BEST behavior. (She stared intently at Aleiana) There is a King, a Lord and a prince. Who knows, maybe we will get lucky." She smiled at Cerine, who just smiled too. Aleiana couldn't suppress her opinion any more,  
  
"I think Nenya will become a princess someday." Nenya laughed quietly, "No I like this quiet life in this castle as a lady. But maybe you will be one someday." Aleiana looked up smiling at Nenya; "You think so?" Nenya nodded. Aleiana laughed. Cerine glared at her; "Anyone who would want to marry her would have to be a pig, as she gets muddy so often." Nenya cried out by her sisters startled behavior. Aleiana pulled away from her sister and ran outside tears streaming down her face. She heard cries and barking as she ran blindly into the day. ----  
  
Aleiana ran through the long road until she was near the exit, which ran to the big road. She then fell down into the leaves and sobbed. She then just laid there, with silver by her side, gently licking her tears away. She didn't know how long she had been there, only that the sun was close to setting.  
  
Silver wagged her tail and gave a light bark of greeting. Aleiana figured the dog had seen a bird and ignored the movement. A sudden touch to her sides made her give a startled cry, and move forward and around. At first she saw only a bright light, which quickly faded, and left in its place a man. The man was one that she had never seen before. He was tall with black hair and brown eyes, yet his face looked neither old nor young. Knowledge and wisdom were in his eyes; he was dressed in exquisitely beautiful clothing. He had a beauty that she had never seen before, except in the woods and in the language she was learning.  
  
She just stared up at the man for a few seconds. Neither spoke for several minuets, each surveying the other. Finally the man spoke, "Are you all right little one?" She stared up at him, even his voice sounded beautiful and ageless. She came to her senses suddenly, and fell back over again in her haste to get up. He looked slightly confused, then leaned over and lifted her off the ground and onto her feet. Aleiana stared at her feet, while mumbling a shy "thank-you." He was looking at her eyes, then smiled suddenly, a warm look on his face. "Do you know where I may find the Master Leonard? I believe this is his home." Aleiana broke out into a grin, "Yes sir, he is my father. They are waiting for you." The man smiled, "You must be Aleiana, your father said in his messages you were very lovely, I see now that is not even close to the measure of beauty I see in you, even if you have gotten a little dirty." Aleiana went scarlet. She had never had someone say that to her before. The man smiled, then leaned down and picked her up. He started to carry her out of the woods, Silver following. "I saw you laying on the ground in the distance and thought you had been hurt. The other members of the party I am with are waiting on the road." Aleiana felt herself go red with embarrassment again. "I am sorry to have startled you, I wanted to run, and exhausted myself." He laughed quietly.  
  
A sudden thought came to her mind. "I am sorry sir, but I do not know your name." He looked down and smiled at her. "Do not be sorry for I have not given it to you. My name is Elrond." He stepped out into the road. Four horses were waiting with three riders, two as beautiful as Elrond, one slightly older, and one that looked about a year younger then Nenya; she secretly thought he was cute. Then another man, in gray robes and a pointed blue hat. Elrond motioned to the others, He motioned to the other man with blond hair, "Celeborn, (to the man with the hat) Gandalf the Grey, (and to the boy) and Legolas." She smiled. She liked the man with the hat the second she had laid eyes on him, he had friendly eyes. He quickly spoke to the others in a different tongue who she was. Aleiana looked up at him in surprise; the language was the same as the one she was being taught. Then to her surprise, his ears were the same too.  
  
Aleiana learned later that these people were called Elves, and they had come to her father on request to help with some kind of work he was doing. Cerine seemed quite taken by Legolas, though he didn't seem quite taken with her. Cerine would tag about after him trying continually to flirt, Legolas simply ignored her, answering with simple answers that no one understood. Elrond told Aleiana one day that he could not yet speak English, so must wait for translations from him, Gandalf or her father. One of the funniest by all accounts was when Cerine tried to ask Legolas where he came from. Aleiana remembered fondly; Legolas had been moving a pile of dried wood from one spot to another with Cerine chasing after him, trying to engage him in a conversation, and Gandalf translating for the both of them, one to elvish, the other to English.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Mirkwood."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"my home."  
  
"er.what is it like?"  
  
"A forest, beautiful in its own ways." He stopped a moment as though thinking back, Gandalf translated as quickly as the boy spoke. "We live in a large cave, beautifully decorated, and go out into the forest many times a day. If there is good weather we will go outside and eat and have games. I love to climb in the trees outside of my home and listen to their words, although you must be very careful when doing so, there are dark shadow consuming the paths and dark creatures are all over the place. Are you going to keep following me around as I do this?"  
  
Cerine was caught off guard, "Um.. well I am just trying to learn about you, I find you very curious." Legolas shook his head as spoke almost roughly. Gandalf paused, not sure wither to translate it or not. Cerine glared at Gandalf, "What did he say?" Gandalf sighed then translated,  
  
"Well you didn't last night, and your mother seemed very disturbed about our decision to camp outside. Anyway, since you're going to stay here, be of some use." With that Legolas dropped a load of wood into Cerine's arms and turned and walked off with his own pile.  
  
Cerine looked startled and nearly fell over from the weight. She suddenly noticed Aleiana lying in the bushes a few feet away. She glared at her "YOU! Get over here." Aleiana scampered over as Legolas walked behind Cerine with his third load of wood. He put the wood on the pile and glanced back at them to see what they were doing. When Aleiana walked over Cerine dropped the wood into the girl's arms and stormed off.  
  
Aleiana shook her head. She then shook the wood gently, "She calls this heavy? She must not be as strong as I thought." She turned and walked over to Legolas, he gently took the wood from her and walked back to the other pile. She followed him, he turned around and seemed startled to find her still there. He shook his head and smiled, then quietly spoke in his own tongue. Aleiana still only knew a few words so couldn't understand, something about why she was still there. Gandalf smiled and said; "You don't have to help him. Go off an play." Aleiana shook her head, "Mother would scold me for going into the woods again. Anyway, I find this more interesting." Legolas gave her a somewhat sideways look, his expression a mix of being amused and pleased to have help. He smiled suddenly and shook his head. Gandalf laughed, "All right, but I did give you a chance."  
  
They cleared the wood much more quickly that way and Aleiana got to learn more about Mirkwood. Legolas and Gandalf seemed more willing to talk to her then Cerine. Just as they finished one of the maids called for Aleiana to come change for dinner. Aleiana muttered a quick "good-bye" and after a response from Legolas , "Namarie," and ran happily indoors. Legolas stared after her, then shook his head. A voice interrupted his thoughts, talking to him in his own language.  
  
"Never expected someone as simple as her to be as powerful as she will become hmmm?" Legolas looked up. "No Mithrandir I did not." Gandalf pulled his pipe from his mouth and blew a red smoke ring. "None of us did. That is why we must teach her to defend herself. Sauron will be looking for her once he realizes how big of a threat she could be." Legolas looked up startled, "What do you mean?" Gandalf looked up. Then shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He stood smoking his pipe for a few moments, feeling something on his hand that Legolas could not see. He finally pulled the pipe out again and blew a big cloud of smoke, which turned into a ship and sailed off in the gentle summer air. He scratched his head and looked at Legolas. "It's going to be a long night." He looked up and smiled, "Come, dinner." 


	2. Ch 2. Training with the Wind

Aleiana slowly started to wake up. She became aware of someone leaning over her. She opened her eyes to see an old man standing over the bed, hand extended as though about to rouse her from sleep. Aleiana sat straight up startled. The man yanked back startled and put his hand to his heart, stared at her for a few seconds, then shook his head. She became quickly aware of Legolas by the door holding a small candle. He looked at Gandalf and shook his head he spoke to Gandalf in a quiet whisper, something she didn't understand. Aleiana looked back and forth between the two then looked at Gandalf. "Um, excuse me.but. what's going on?" Gandalf looked down at her and smiled. His face was gently illuminated by the candle, making him look old, wise, and at the moment, almost loving. "Training." Aleiana looked at him confused. She looked at Legolas again then back at Gandalf, and cocked her head to the side, not sure she was comprehending what she heard. "Training?" Gandalf shook his head, "No time for this, get dressed, quickly and quietly. Well wait outside the room for you. Don't bother with anything fancy, something that will be easy to move in and all right to get dirty. You might want to consider braiding your hair quickly, it might get in your way." With that he turned and left the room, Legolas put the candle on the bedside table and followed Gandalf, closing the door behind him.  
  
Aleiana felt confused. It couldn't be much more than one in the morning, and they didn't want her to wake anyone up. She got out of bed and quietly splashed water in her face to wake up. She found a small package her father had left next to the bed. Inside she found some leather clothes, mostly different shades of green, some brown, and even a little silver. The clothing had many layers; after she was dressed she figures she looked more like a forest elf than anything else. (From what Legolas had told her about them.) She quickly braided her hair and moved silently out the door. She followed Gandalf and Legolas, who kept to the shadows and made no sound as they walked, down the stairs and outside.  
  
Waiting for her were Elrond, and her father. Her father smiled when he saw her, his face warm and welcoming in all of the confusion. She walked over to him. "What's going on?" He smiled, took her hand and started leading her towards one of the fields away from the castle. The elves and Gandalf went ahead of them. Leonard gently pulled her to the side and looked into her eyes, his face almost troubled. "Your almost 12 right?" Aleiana nodded. "Well, with that age comes responsibility, and the ability to defend that responsibility." Aleiana frowned. "I don't understand." Leonard shook his head, "I know, and I'm not going to try and make you yet. You must listen to me though, and you must try to understand. Any word spoken here will never leave here, and be talked of to no one, except for the elves understand?" Aleiana nodded, feeling a sense of dread coming over her, as though to be told something you don't want to know. Leonard leaned down on his knees so he was eye level with her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't think this was a good time to tell you this, but Celeborn said it had to be done now, the shadow is stirring. I don't feel its right yet, but you've got to know." Aleiana shook her head. "Know what?"  
  
"Your not our daughter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hear me out. You are not our daughter, nor or you of our race. You're not human, you are Elven; Sindarian, like Legolas and Thandruil. You were given to me for protection. I can't explain now, you're not old enough yet. But you are being hunted for, I am forbidden to speak of by whom. You must learn to defend yourself, for I will not always be able to. That is why they are here. They will come for every summer for several years. I love you like a daughter and I will continue to treat you like one of my own, Until Elrond says you are ready to be on your own. You must trust me, and you must never speak of this to anyone. Understand?"  
  
Aleiana felt more confused than before, and felt as though something had been torn apart from the inside. She quietly nodded. Leonard kissed her on the cheek, and quickly led her to the opening field from the brush. ----  
  
Elrond, Legolas and Gandalf were waiting for her in the field. All of them seemed to be quite alert, and instead of normal robes, with the exception of Gandalf, they were wearing what looked like training garb. By the look that Leonard gave Elrond, this had all been planned.  
  
Leonard walked Aleiana into a circle drawn into the dirt, Elrond walked into the other end; he then drew a small sword from his belt. Aleiana stood frozen to the spot not sure what to do. Gandalf walked over to her and handed her another sword, similar to Elrond's. Elrond then instructed her in how to form a sword-fighting stance, then how to thrust, parry, and block. Elrond made her go over the steps over and over again until she got them right, then after a couple of hours decided to try and spar with her. After about an hour of that all they had accomplished was Aleiana nearly falling asleep standing up six times, dropping the sword five, having trouble with the sword because of its weight, and almost accidentally stabbing Elrond. Afterward the two were fitted with heavy leather to be used as a sort of protecting padding. After that, Aleiana dropped the sword even more, couldn't duck out of the way because of the bulky armor, and had exceeded running away in terror behind Leonard at least ten times, these things provided to be quite humorous to Legolas.  
  
After that they decided to try archery, which she seemed to be quite better at. With Legolas carefully instructing her she managed to hit the target, not in the center, but at least hit it about twenty times. When they finished the sky was starting to lighten, Leonard looked surprised. He quickly grabbed Aleiana and started to pull her towards the house, he quickly called back, "Thank you greatly my friends! We must go, the hour of dawn comes when the raven awakes, we will see you again soon! Cuio Mae Mellon!" Elrond slightly bowed back in response.  
  
Aleiana was exhausted, Leonard made her change again before he let her climb down into the covers, she was asleep before her head touched the pillow.  
  
*************************  
  
Aleiana was scolded harshly for refusing to get up till past noon. When she saw the elves wide-awake and helping Leonard with something on paper, she wondered if they ever slept. The same routine passed for several weeks, Aleiana was allowed to sleep three days a week, and practice the rest. She started becoming much better at what they taught her, and they seemed pleased by her progress. Everything seemed to be going well until one morning while she was being instructed in needlework.  
  
Lessian burst through the doors and ordered the teacher out. Nenya looked startled. Lessian stormed over to Aleiana and bent down so she was eye level with the girl, she snatched the needlework from her and sat down, her dress billowing out around her. She stared at Aleiana with icy eyes, when she talked her voice held no welcome, but matched the cold tones of her eyes.  
  
"What have they been teaching you!"  
  
"I'm sorry mother, they have not been teaching me anything."  
  
"Don't you lie to me, don't you DARE."  
  
Aleiana felt terrified, she looked over at Nenya with a plea of help on her face. Nenya Quickly tried to stop the feud. "Mother, they have done nothing to her."  
  
"Don't you get into this girl! What have they done!"  
  
"They have done nothing!" Aleiana insisted, feeling terror overcome her, Lessian was acting like a mad woman.  
  
"I saw they taking you out last night! And the night before, and the one before that! You didn't come back until almost dawn! WHAT HAVE THEY BEEN TEACHING YOU!!!!"  
  
"They've been showing me that stars! That's all!"  
  
"YOU LIE!" Lessian looked outraged, her voice was making the walls vibrate. "Get out." She said suddenly to Aleiana. "GET OUT NOW!" Aleiana ran just as Lessian tried to grab her, she fled out the doors, down the stairs, and outside. She kept running, until she reached where the horses were."  
  
*********************  
  
She stopped as she reached the fence. She grabbed the fence and leaned against it, catching her breath.  
  
"Mae govannen."  
  
Aleiana looked up startled. Legolas was sitting on top of the fence a few feet down. He smiled at her with a look of welcome. His expression changed as he saw her face. He jumped down gracefully and walked over to her. He looked down at her with an expression of worry. He gently took her hand and started pulling her toward the forest. He stopped at a fallen log, where he sat at pulled her next to him. He gently wiped a tear away from her eye with a corner of his sleeve. "Trenar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trenar." Legolas pointed to her mouth then to himself. She looked at him confused. He shook his head, thought for a moment, then pointed to her, her mouth then again to himself.  
  
"Trenar enni."  
  
Aleiana guessed that he might want her to talk to him. "Do.do you want me to tell you what happened?"  
  
"Tencace."  
  
Aleiana guessed he meant yes. He couldn't understand what she said, Elrond had already told her that, so what harm could it do. She told him of what had just happened, he listened attentively his face never making an expression. She told him more afterwards, everything, the way Lessian and Cerine treated her, the way they disapproved of everything she did, how they seemed to hate her. He listened quietly, she figured he was being polite. She finally leaned her head against him exhausted emotionally. He gently put his arm around her, trying to help her feel better. He stopped and looked at her, then tilted her head so she looked up at him.  
  
"Merin sa haryalye alasse."  
  
He looked over at the house suddenly, he gently took her hand again and led her towards the house.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Legolas led her into the dining room, where Lessian was talking with Elrond. She looked aggravated when she saw Aleiana. "Where have you been? I was calling you for the last fifteen minuets!" Her expression changed as she saw Legolas. "Hello Legolas! I think as you say, Mae Govannen?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "Mae Govannen, Nai Valaraukar tye-matar." Elrond looked shocked. Lessian smiled confused. "Um, what did he say?" Elrond was staring strangely at Legolas. "He said.He said that he's pleased to see you." Lessian smiled, well I am glad that you are enjoying your stay, If you excuse me, I must go and get ready for dinner, I will be back shortly." With that she quietly walked off.  
  
Elrond walked over to Legolas and gave him a firm look. "What did you say that for? We're guests here." Legolas just glared after Lessian. Aleiana looked back and forth between the two. "Um.Master Elrond?" He looked over at her, "I'm sorry but you said he doesn't understand English." Elrond shook his head, "He understands some. Very very little, some phrases he understands, welcome, why did you do that, exc. Exc."  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did he just say? The Nai Valar thing, I don't know those words." Elrond gazed disapprovingly at Legolas. "He said 'may Balrogs eat you.'" Aleiana felt confused. "What's a Balrog?"  
  
"I'll tell you when your older. Excuse us we need to find Gandalf." With that he grasped Legolas's shoulder and dragged him with him. Aleiana felt more confused than she did before. 


End file.
